


Snapshots: Whipped Cream And Motorbikes

by peja



Category: 21 Jumpstreet
Genre: Food Play, Kink, M/M, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peja/pseuds/peja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom spends some quality time thinking about his new partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots: Whipped Cream And Motorbikes

**Author's Note:**

> andom: 21 Jumpstreet  
> Pairing: Tom Hanson/Dennis Booker  
> Portrayed by Johnny Depp and Richard Grieco  
> Summary: Tom spends some quality time thinking about his new partner.  
> Warning: mild bondage, kink, food play  
> Dedicated to Jeannette, who requests a Tom/Dennis fic using the words:  
> leather, whipped cream, motorbike, shower, handcuffs  
> Written for the http://groups.yahoo.com/group/21JumpstreetSlash and http://lists.squidge.org/wws/info/21jumpstreetslash  
> You can find all the snapshot fics on the WWOMB by clicking on the snapshots series under my author name http://www.squidge.org/~peja/cgi-bin/series.php?seriesid=123 or through my LJ  
> Disclaimers: 21 Jumpstreet belongs to its creator.

He's the classic in bad boy. A present day James Dean, Dennis Booker is.

First time Tom Hanson laid eyes on him in that freaking leather jacket, riding that damn motorbike with the wind blowing through his raven's wing hair...Damn it to hell, he set Tom's blood to boiling over with a pure 100 proof jolt of lust. And oh so not in a bad way. Just the sight of him had Tom's cock springing to a full salute. If it could talk, it would have been singing an anthem to the man.

Up till now Tom'd been hiding this raging lust fest from everyone. Most of all from him.

Or so he'd thought.

So tonight was just not a good night to run into him in a dark alley.

Now, standing handcuffed to some sort of cross bar with Dennis Booker, his very own personal wet dream, leaning a casual hip against the night stand, Tom had to think maybe the man wasn't as in the dark as he had figured he was.

"So I'm thinking," Book slanted him a purely sensuous look under dark brows that went straight to his groin and drawing out a hungry groan. Book smiled lecherously at the desperate sound. "I'm thinking," he repeated in a sexy drawl. "That maybe all the hostility you have been throwing my way might not be pure hatred after all. thought maybe it could actually be... something more interesting."

Tom opened his mouth to protest, but the words stalled in his throat when Booker picked up a canned whipped cream and began to shake it slowly as he sauntered towards him.

"I mean, I've seen you looking at my ass when you think I'm not paying attention." He covered his index finger with the sweet confection. "want some?" He slathered the surgery cream over Tom's lower lip. "Mmm, pretty..." He leaned over and licked off a corner even as Tom swiped at the treat.

Tom's tongue recoiled as Booker's brushed up against his.

Booker chuckled, leaning his forehead against Tom's. "Come on, baby. I know you want me."

"I don't..."

Booker rubbed his body against Tom's, grinning knowingly as Tom's hips thrust wildly for contact. "Liar."

Tom ducked his gaze, chewing at his bottom lip, savoring the sweet still clinging there.

His attention snapped back when Booker sprayed his chest with the cream.

"Book..."

Dennis Booker captured his gaze, pressing the creamed covered finger to Tom's lips. "You only have to tell me no and I'll stop."

Tom shivered against his tormentor. He was a cop. If this got out... ah, but damn, he wanted... His lips parted and he sucked in the sweet creamed finger, sucking on it for all he was worth.

Booker grinned and pulled his finger out of Tom's clinging mouth, only to claim the sugared lips in a heated, devouring kiss. The blanket of cream on Tom's chest squished between them as they pressed against each other, trying to get inside the other's skin.

As they pulled apart, Booker had to laugh at the squishy, creamy mess. "What say we hit the shower, then take this to bed, baby?"

His cheeks pinking up prettily, Tom nodded and waited impatiently while Booker released him from the crossbar.

Free of the makeshift imprisonment, he flung himself into Booker's arms and made a full scale assault on the other man's lips.

It might not be the safe thing to do. But safe be damned. Tom wanted Booker, and he meant to have him.

The end


End file.
